1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for using digital rights management (DRM) content, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for roaming the DRM content in a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
DRM was introduced as a way of protecting digital content under copyright. Conventionally, DRM has been applied to the content but the emphasis has gradually changed to the rights object that controls content consumption or use.
In DRM, content can be constrained depending on who owns the rights object. For example, a rights object that allows user A to use content does not allow user B who has this rights object to use the content.
The concept of a domain is applied in DRM, wherein it is deemed that devices in a specific domain are owned by one user allowing the user to use the rights object. Accordingly, the rights object in the domain can be used in the corresponding domain but cannot be used in other domains. In order to be used in other domains, an additional rights object is required.
Due to an increase in wireless Internet and portable digital devices, various attempts have been made to use content by moving a mobile node among different domains. For example, when a mobile node in domain E is moved to domain F and content in a device therein is used, how an available rights object in domain E should be used becomes an issue.
In addition, even when the rights object is not available in units of a domain, it is not easy for other devices to acquire a rights object without an infringement of copyright. Accordingly, this can be a major obstacle to the distribution of DRM systems.